gleefandomcom_es-20200214-history
Relación:Finn y Rachel
La relación entre Finn y Rachel es una relación de noviazgo y una de las tres principales parejas de Glee. También son conocidos como Finchel (Proveniente de Fin'n y Ra'chel). Este nombre se hizo oficial durante el episodio Furt, donde Finn dice que a su noviazgo con Rachel lo llamaban de esa forma dentro del club Glee Historia por Episodio 'Primera Temporada thumb' Finn ingresa al club glee, y conoce a Rachel. [[Pilot|'Pilot']] Finn entra al club Glee. Se revela que Finn es novio de Quinn. Descubren que Finn una vez tiro huevos a la casa de Rachel y en vez de perdonarla,le dice que no quiere ser el chico que le lanza huevos a la gente. 'Showmancethumb' Finn dice que le gustó lo que Rachel dijo durante el Club de Celibato. Ellos se dan suprimer beso. Finn se besa con Rachel, pero se excita, y se va, dejando a Rachel bastante confundida. 'Acafellas' Finn se siente orgulloso de Rachel al despedir a Dakota Stanley. 'Preggers' Finn se supone que va a tener un bebe junto a Quinn, dejando claro que entre el y Rachel no puede haber algo. 'The Rhodes Not Taken' Finn invita a Rachel a los bolos, y ellos se besan nuevamente. Esto es sólo para que Finn lleve de vuelta a Rachel al Glee Club, ya que ella lo había abandonado para poder ser parte del musical de la escuela. Rachel deja el club, y Finn la besa para tratar de convencerla de volver al club. Rachel se entera de que Quinn esta embarazada de Finn y le da una cachetada. 'Vitamin D' Finn admite en la enfermeria, que le gustaban dos chicas: Quinn y Rachel. 'Throwdown' Finn le dice a Quinn que le gustaría que ella fuera más como Rachel, ya que ella se preocupaba por ellos. Finn aprecia que Rachel le de a Jacob su ropa interior para que no revele que Quinn está embarazada. 'Mash-Up' Cuando Quinn limpia la cara del granizado a Finn, Rachel mira a Finn, pero cuando Puck canta Sweet Caroline para impresionar a Rachel, Finn se ve algo celoso. Cuando Rachel se besa con Puck imagina que se besa con Finn en vez deeste. Rachel coquetea con Puck, pero a Finn parece no importarle. 'Wheels' Finn ayuda a Rachel con una reparación de una silla de ruedas y Rachel dice que a la gente no le gusta ella generalmente, a lo que Finn responde que a el si le agrada. Rachel tambien ayuda a Finn a conseguir un trabajo para apoyar a Quinn y al bebe. 'Ballad' Finn mira el trasero de Rachel cuando canta "Endless Love" con Will Shuester Rachel tiene un enamoramiento con Will Shuester, olvidando a Finn. 'Hairography' Finn se encuentra bastante sorprendido con el nuevo look de Rachel, cuando la ve por primera vez. Rachel le dice a Kurt que tiene sentimientos hacia Finn. Más tarde en el episodio Finn le dice a Rachel que le gusta la manera en como se vestia antes en vez de su nuevo look. Kurt engaña a Rachel para intentar quedarse con Finn, lo que hace que Rachel se sienta como una tonta frente a Finn ya que le dio el look de una "triste payasa prostituta" lo que ha Finn no le gusta. Finn se va avegornzado de su cita con Rachel. Al final del episodio Finn le dice a Quinn que la quiere mientras Rachel y Kurt observan eso y ven como Finn y Quinn se van felices por los pasillos de la escuela. 'Mattress' Rachel le pide a Finn que sean capitanes, el acepta y tienen un momento cantando la cancion Smile. Finn falta a la secion de fotos y Rachel se enoja.thumb|Finn y Rachel cantando Smile: 'Sectionals' Finn regresa al club, para ayudarlos en las seccionales, y le dice a Rachel que es tiempo para tomar el reflector y cantar. El sonrie y le dice que no lo arruine. 'Hell-O' Finn y Rachel son pareja en este episodio, segun Rachel, pero el termina con ella; Mas tarde Finn le pregunta si pueden volver a ser novios, pero ella no lo mira ala cara y le dice que no deberian estar mas tiempo juntos para evitar el drama en el club, cuando en realidad ella esta saliendo con Jesse. Pero Finn le dice que no es el tipo que conoces en una tienda de musica al que puedes mandar a volar, y que no se rinde tan facil, dejando claro que no se rendira con Rachel Mientras que Finn y Rachel intentan ir a algo mas serio Finn sale en una cita con Brittany y Santana. y Finn termina con Rachel, Rachel canta Gives You Hell. Rachel conoce a Jesse, y se enamora de el. dejando a Finn con el corazon roto. al final del episodio le miente a Finn sobre Jesse: ella tampien tiene el corazon roto, y durante la presentacion de New Direction de Hello Goodbye. Rachel se va en lagrimas del escenario 'The Power Of Madonna' Ellos cantan Borderline/Open Your Heart haciendo obvio que ambos tienen sentimienos el uno al otro. Finn se acuesta con Santana, pero el dice que no siente nada despues de tener relaciones con ella, mostrando que de verdad ama a Rachel Finn tiene sexo con santana, y Rachel le miente a Finn sobre que tubo sexo con Jesse.Pero al final le dice que no pudieron tener sexo porque ella esta esperando al momento indicado. 'Bad Reputation' Rachel hace un video musical de Run Joey Run, con Finn/Jesse/Puck, remarcando que los tres se morian por ella, enojando a los tres; Finn dice que eso es basura. 'Laryngitis' Finn ayuda a Rachel a darse cuenta que no ha perdido su voz. Finn acompaña a Rachel al doctor, donde le pregunta que cuando se dara cuenta que el es mejor que Jesse, y Finn canta Jessie's Girl para demostrarle que es mejor que Jesse.Mientras Jesse estaba en un viaje con sus amigos de Volcal Adrenaline. 'Dream On' Jesse ayuda a Rachel a buscar a su mama. 'Funk' Despues de que Rachel y Jesse terminaran, Jesse y Vocal Adrenaline le lanzan huevos a Rachel, y Finn defiende a Rachel. 'Journey to Regionals' thumb|Finchel en el disco Journey To RegionalsA Favor: {C Despues de enterarse que Sue seria una juez en las regionales, todo el club se deprime, y Finn agarra coraje y le dice que deberia ser mas optimista como co-capitana del club, y ella lo besa. En las regionales cuando estan a punto de cantar "Faithfully" Finn le dice a rachel que la ama. Despues de las regionales ellos se toman de las manos mientras Will y puck canatan "Over the Rainbow", y Rachel se recuesta en los hombros de Finn mientras enlazan manos, y la temporada termina. Segunda Temporada [[Audition|'Audition']] Por culpa de Rachel Sunshine se va a Vocal Adrenaline y todos se enojan(porque era una muy buena cantante, que habian perdido), Finn habla con Rachel y ella piensa que el le va a terminar pero el le dice que nunca va a terminar con ella y se besan. Britney/Brittany Finn le pregunta a Rachel si ella está bien con él al no estar en el equipo de fútbol y ella dice que sí, porque ella no tiene que imaginarse en la canción qué cantara para él si se va el hospital porque se lesionó en el campo o corriendo con algunas animadora. Finn se enoja con ella y no la defiende cuando Brittany y Santana se burlan de su ropa. Cuando Rachel aparece en el colegio llevaba un vestido de mina "gata", Finn se siente incómodo porque todos los chicos la están mirando. Pronto se da cuenta de que si su relación va a funcionar, tienen que darse un poco de espacio, ella le da su bendición para volver a formar parte del equipo de fútbol, si puede. Después Finn vuelve al equipo, Rachel cambia su ropa y le da dos opciones: ella o el equipo de fútbol. Después, Rachel se disculpa, y canta "The Only Exception" a Finn. Finn sonrie a lo largo de toda la canción. Grilled Cheesus Rachel le dice a Finn que si un día se llega a casar sus hijos deben ser criados como judíos,este acepta,se besan y ella le deja tocar sus pechos.Finn cree que su sandwich le repondia a todas sus plegarias porque se habia quemado con la cara de Jesus. Duets Rachel y Finn hacen equipo pero quieren que Sam gane el concurso. Ellos quieren cantar Don't Go Breaking My Heart, pero cantan otra ofensibamente para perder la competencia. Rachel dice que Finn la inspira a que sea una mejor persona y se besan. Sam le pregunta a Finn que si tiene sentimientos hacia Quinn todavia a lo que el le dice que el ama a Rachel. Cuando el Sr. Schuester revela a los ganadores (Sam y Quinn), Finn le dice a Rachel "We did it, babe" (Lo hicimos nena). The Rocky Horror Glee show ambos son escogidos com protagonistas ( Finn y Rachel) [[Never Been Kissed|'Never Been Kissed']] Hay una escena de Finn y Rachel lo que en el comienzo de este episodio es un flashback de Finn. En Stop! In the Name of Love/Free Your Mind, Finn le canta a Rachel. Furt Finn le dice a Santana que no quiere decirle a Rachel que él y ella tuvieron relaciones sexuales porque ama a Rachel y no quiere herir sus sentimientos. Rachel camina sin conocimiento de su conversación. Después sale Santana, Rachel muestra su vestido a Finn, que dice que se ve increíble. Se da cuenta de que él se ve un poco preocupado, pero él simplemente dice que él realmente la ama. Ella le contesta lo mismo. Durante la ceremonia en la boda de Carole y Burt, ambos, junto con el resto del club de Glee, cantan "Marry You". Después Carole y Burt intercambian algunas palabras, Finn mira a Rachel, que derrama una lágrima y comparte una sonrisa con él. Durante la realización de "Just the Way You Are", Finn le sonríe a Rachel y más tarde, se los ve bailar juntos y felices. [[A Very Glee Christmas|'A Very Glee Christmas']] Rachel besa a Finn cuando están en busca de un árbol, aunque se niega a reiniciar la relación y oficialmente termina. Sin embargo, mientras el Sr. Schuester decora árboles, comparten una mirada, y después de que Rachel mire hacia otro lado, Finn mantiene la mirada unos instantes más, dando a entender que no puede sobre ella. También cantaron Last Christmas juntos. 'The Sue Sylvester Shuffle' A pesar de que no están oficialmente saliendo más, Finn se ve muy triste cuando Puck y Rachel cantan "Need You Now" juntos. Cuando Rachel, Mercedes y Tina dicen que se unen al equipo de fútbol, Finn se ve impresionado. Cuando las chicas están caminando por el terreno de juego en su equipo de fútbol, Finn sonríe, luego corre hacia Rachel primero y le da unas palmaditas en la cabeza. También ayuda a Rachel en el juego, señalando el lugar donde necesita estar. [[Silly Love Songs|'Silly Love Songs']] Finn tiene momentos con Quinn. Sin embargo, él dio un collar a Rachel, y le dice que él cree en ella. Quinn le dice a Finn que él tiene que averiguar lo que está pasando entre Rachel y él, porque él siempre la miraba. Rachel trata de atender a Finn mientras está enfermo. Más tarde, Finn le dice a Rachel que ella tambien es hermosa cuando dice lo bonita que es Quinn.Ademas cuando ella le pregunto si sentia alguna clase de fuegos artificiales con ella cuando el la beso,lo hizo dudar,pero sonrio y se disponia a responder antes de que ella de que ella penso que ella sabia su respuesta y parecia que estava a punto de decir que todavia la amaba.Tambien se opone a Rachel diciendo que no hay lugar para ella con el diciendo:eso no es cierto''ella se va y decide concentrarse mas en su carrera ella canta firework con Finn como su inspiracion. thumb|259px [[Comeback|'Comeback']] Finn sigue persiguiendo a Quinn. Sin embargo, apoya la idea de Rachel para escribir una canción original, y le sugiere que escriba una canción increíble y probar al resto del club que estaban equivocados. También dice que cree en ella, mostrando que él no se puede sobre ella y la cuida mucho. También dice que "le gustaba la Rachel que vio ahí hoy". Rachel sonríe lo que deja ver que no está más en busca de Finn. 'Blame it on the Alcohol Finn ayuda a Rachel con su canción original. Se abrazan y ambos sonríen en los brazos del otro. Finn parece haber llegado a Quinn y pasa la mayor parte de su tiempo en la fiesta de Rachel. En la escena en la sala de coro, Rachel y Finn se ven sentados uno junto al otro por primera vez desde su separación y se ríen entre sí, mostrando que la tensión entre ellos se ha roto. Al final del episodio, Blaine decide que es "100% gay", y Rachel no está molesta. Ella decide usar esto como su inspiración para escribir canciones. Original Song Finn ayuda a Rachel con su nueva canción original. En las regionales Rachel y Finn se están mirando el uno al otro durante la presentación de los Trineros de "Candles", hasta que Quinn los interrumpe. Rachel también le dedica "Get it Right" a Finn, y cuando lo canta, él parece muy conmovido y tocado y muestra una sonrisa en su actuación, y casi parece como si fuera a tener una revelación. Rachel y Finn se abrazan al final de su actuación, paralela a la de los regionales en la primera temporada; mintras, Quinn mira celosa. Born This Way El episodio comienza con New Directions En el escenario bailando. en ese momento Finn golpea a Rachel en el rostro, rompiendole la nariz. Por sentirse culpable, acompaña a Rachel al medico donde este le dice que se debe hacer una rinosplastia, diciendo que esto seria bueno para su carrera. Como modelo de nariz, Rachel escogue a Quinn quien la acompaña a una prueba con el cirujano que le muestra mediante el photoshop como quedaria su nariz.Esto causa problemas entre Finn y Quinn ya que ell no esta de acuerdo con la cirugia, dejandolo claro al decirle a Rachel que es hermosa delante de todo New Directions. Prom Queen Finn esta ce loso por que Jesse regreso y es la pareja de Rachel en el baile de graduacion a lo que a la mitad de la cancion I'm Not Gonna Teach Your Boyfriend How To Dance With You" en el escenario, una pelea comienza en la pista de baile entre Finn y Jesse St.James, ya que Jesse estaba a punto de besar a Rachel Mientras seFinn y Jesse se pelean Becky va a avisarle a Sue que hay disturbios. Sue aparece allí justo en el momento en que Finn lanza un puñetazo y los saca a los dos hacia afuera, impidiéndoles que vuelvan a entrar al baile. New York Rachel tiene que elegir entre amor y su carrera, pero finalmente elige su carrera y Finn queda con el corazon roto despues de cantarle una balada que es rechazada estando en Nueva York. En medio de las Nacionales, Finn y Rachel se besan en medio de su actuacion en el escenario. Eso los hace perder, ya de vuelta al colegio, Finn y Rachel estan juntos y van a escuchar la ultima reunion del Glee Club del año. left|thumb|Finchel Tercera Temporada En '''The Purple Piano Project aparecen juntos aun, sin haber tenido ninguna pelea en el verano. Finn no sabe que hacer con su futuro, mientras que Rachel esta muy decidida a entrar en NYADA. En' I Am Unicorn', Finn se encuentra trabajando en el taller de Burt, y rachel va a verlo para aliviarse de la tensión de su audición. Comparten el primer beso de la temporada. Rachel intenta convencer a Finn de interpretar a Tony '''en West Side Story, pero el se rehusa. En Asian F, Finn apoya totalmente a Rachel el diva-off por el rol de Maria, pero al final del episodio, cuando Rachel decide postularse como presidente de la clase, surge un conflicto interno de Finn sobre si votar a Rachel o a su hermano en las elecciones. En '''Pot O' Gold Finn consigue a un nuevo miembro para el Glee Club (Rory) y durante la presentación de Take Care Of Yourself, cuando canta I love you, Rachel mira a Finn, y sonrie. En The First Time, Rachel busca tener su primer vez en un principio porque se sentía insegura de su presentación de Maria, debido a su inexperiencia. Finn se siente ofendido cuando se entera de las verdaderas intenciones de Rachel. Luego, al final del episodio, Rachel consuela a Finn por no haber sido elegido por el reclutador de fútbol y le da su virginidad. thumb|Finn proponiendole matrimonio a Rachel En Yes/No Rachel le canta Without you, al final del episodio Finn le propone matrimonio a esta. thumb|left|268px En Michael Finn le pide a Rachel que se quede.y le dice que sabe que casarse es una gran decision y le canta I Just Can't Stop Loving You Y Rachel lo dije y se hase un dueto Finchel thumb|left|242px- Tu eres el amor de mi vida y Quizas no lo consiga todo pero al menos tendre lo mas importante , si estamos juntos (Rachel) - ¿Es es un...? (Finn) - Yes (Rachel) -¿Yes? ( Finn) -Si, me voy a casar contigo (Rachel) A que Finn le coloca el anillo y se besan En Heart , en el auditorio, Finn y Rachel reciben la misma nota diciéndoles que se encuentren allí con alguien. Se oyen voces, y descubren que se trata de los padres de Rachel, Hiram y LeRoy , cantando "Chapel of Love". Les dicen a los chicos que Burt y Carole les contaron acerca de su compromiso y que ellos los apoyan. Ellos deciden realizar una cena en su casa invitando a los Hudson-Hummels. Rachel y Finn anuncian que están comprometidos, generando opiniones diversas. En la habitación de Rachel , la pareja se prepara para ir la cama, y ella le dice acerca de su ritual de antes de dormir. Finn va a usar el baño, por lo que ella se asusta y discuten como será en Nueva York. Él sale de su habitación diciéndole que ella no tendrá que preocuparse por compartir la cama y ella lanza su peine hacia la puerta enojada. Luego se besan,arreglan su pelea y van a Bradstix. En On My Way Finn y Rachel hacen una decisión repentina sobre su fecha de boda y deciden casarse despues de las Nacionales. frame|monchele sera de verdad?? Canciones Duetos (Temporada 1) *No Air de Jordin Sparks ft. Chris Brown. (Throwdown) *Smile de Lily Allen. (Mattress) *Borderline/Open Your Heart de Madonna. (The Power of Madonna) *Faithfully de Journey (Journey) Duetos (Temporada 2) *Don't Go Breaking My Heart de Elton John and KiKi Dee. (Duets) *With You I'm Born Again de Billy Preston and Syeeta Wright. (Duets) *Dammit Janet de Rocky Horror Picture Show. (The Rocky Horror Glee Show) *Last Christmas de Wham! (A Very Glee Christmas) *Pretending de Glee. (New York) Otras canciones *You're The One That I Want . (Pilot/Hairography) *Don't Stop Believin' by Journey. (Pilot) *Keep Holding On by Avril Lavigne. (Throwdown) *Imagine by John Lennon (Hairography) *You Can't Always Get What You Want by the Rolling Stones (Sectionals) *My Life Would Suck Without You by Kelly Clarkson (Sectionals) *Hello Goodbye by The Beatles (Hell-O) *Run Joey Run by David Geddes (Bad Reputation) *Total Eclipse of the Heart by Bonnie Tyler (Bad Reputation) *One by U2. (Laryngitis) *SING by My Chemical Romance. (Comeback) Cantadas en Grupo *Push It de Salt-n-Pepa (Showmance) *Somebody To Love de Queen (The Rhodes Not Taken) *Jump de Van Halen (Mattress) *Smile de Charlie Chaplin. (Mattress) *Like a Prayer de Madonna (The Power of Madonna) *Any Way You Want It/Lovin', Touchin', Squeezin' de Journey. (Journey) *Don't Stop Believin' (Regionals Version) de Journey. (Journey) *One of Us de Joan Osborne. (Grilled Cheesus) *Marry You de Bruno Mars. (Furt) *Loser Like Me (Original Song) *Don't Stop de Fleetwood Mac. (Rumours) *I Love New York/New York, New York de Madonna/From "On the Town" (New York) *Light Up the World (New York) Galeria 1x05_Finn_and_Rachel_share_a_kiss.PNG 1305599442902_f.jpg araceli.jpg Finn-Rachel-3-finn-and-rachel-15094781-302-381.jpg 63077 441271092043 55482772043 5082717 8111296 n.jpg 309.avi 002556595.jpg 309.avi 002534156.jpg 309.avi 002429260.jpg 309.avi 002372286.jpg 309.avi 002363736.jpg Finn-Rachel-finn-and-rachel-15797543-1580-888.jpg tumblr_llthdwmvnq1qfyijao1_400.jpg vlcsnap-2011-05-06-18h44m50s235.png zin7eymiwl2ojmiwhg4c77c43d5d65e_finn-y-rachel_m.jpg 225311_226007504080645_137599332921463_1125834_7991122_n.jpg Rachel_and_Finn_in_Journey.jpg glee-kiss-that-ruined-nationals.jpg rachel-lea-michele-finn-corey-monteith-sex-scene.png tumblr_ludjdx70XH1qlp7rso1_500.gif keke.jpg rachel-and-finn.png 204-Duets-glee-4.jpg rachel-finn-finn-and-rachel-11383080-1701-2560.jpg imagesiu.jpg Glee_Wallpaper(3).jpg Videos thumb|300px|left Categoría:Parejas del club glee Categoría:Relaciones de Rachel Categoría:Relaciones Categoría:Relación Principal